This invention relates to an apparatus for displaying plant data such as that provided on a control panel of a power plant.
In every kind of heat power plant, nuclear power plant and the like, in order to monitor the plant state, the plant data is displayed on a data indicator such as an indicator, a recorder and the like, which has been provided on the control panel. In this case, the conventional data indicator is generally the sole data indicator on which a single type of plant data can be indicated. Thus, when discriminating with a large amount of different types of plant data whether the total plant state is normal or abnormal, a disadvantage is having to watch many data indicators, which is very inconvenient.
In order to solve such a problem, a data display apparatus has been previously suggested by the same inventor as that of the present invention, in which plant data value is represented the deviation length from the center of a picture plane of a display means, kind of the plant data being represented with the position on a picture displayed, and the picture being displayed when all plant data are normal as a circle (Japanese Patent Application No. 133416/1973.
In this data display apparatus, it is easily possible to determine whether the plant state is normal or abnormal, since the magnitude of the circle picture is constant. However, another disadvantage is that the absolute value of the plant data cannot be determined thereby.